Azυℓ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::El azul profundo es el color favorito de Gwen. La pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué tan bien le sentará ese color a Dakota?::..


**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Lo siguiente es historia~**

**Hey, people! Aquí para aportar crack y algo de vida al fandom!**

**»Advertencias: FemSlash. Crack. R15. Drabble fome...**

**»Dedicatoria: A la grandiosa Kany-chan, como siempre! ILY SM Sweetie!**

* * *

**.Azυℓ.**

* * *

**G**wen yacía delante del espejo. No era por vanidad, sino por cuestión de estética. Una gótica no podía ir por ahí sin su maquillaje característico en mal estado, ¿cierto? Además, si alguien –que no podría ser más que Heather– la viera con el delineador negro corrido, seguramente se burlaría, provocando que_ esa persona _se llevara un buen puñetazo, directo al centro de la nariz. ¿Qué? Estaba en su periodo, peor que nunca, y Heather siempre estaba ahí para fastidiarla.

Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo: su tez seguía luciendo pálida sin necesidad de maquillaje, pero líneas negras bajaban por sus pómulos. ¿Por qué? Llanto. Estúpido llanto provocado después de una ruptura poco habitual con su actual ex novio.

«¿Quieres que me crea que le estabas arreglando un arete?», le gritó en medio del pasillo. No sentía necesidad de llorar, sólo de golpear algo, y ese algo era él.

«¡Te juro por mi vida que sólo la ayudaba con su lente de contacto!»

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin pensarlo, Gwen le atinó una patada a su espinilla (le hubiese pateado los kiwis, pero ese era el estilo de Courtney), lanzó unos cuantos improperios al aire y se marchó hecha una furia. Geoff ni siquiera la vio irse ya que estaba tendido en el suelo, dramatizando demasiado el dolor que sentía.

Ante el recuerdo, la gótica golpeó la superficie del lavabo, dejándose unas marcas rojas que pasarían desapercibidas debajo del suéter (que su madre había comprado más grande, por error) en el dorso de sus manos. ¿No se suponía que Bridgette era su amiga?

«Bueno… Yo también le hice algo parecido a Courtney», se dijo a sí misma, sin embargo, al limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su manga, también dejó una marca azul en el suéter.

— ¡Lo juro, papi! ¡Necesitaré terapia extra luego de que vi _eso _en el vestidor masculino!

Dakota entró al baño con el celular rosa pegado a su oreja. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Gwen hasta que ésta se sonrojó de manera rotunda ante la pregunta de su padre. La rubia tapó el micrófono de su celular y lo alejó un poco.

— ¿Qué le puedo decir a mi papi? No quiero que sepa que estuve espiando a los chicos junto con Heather… —preguntó en un susurro. Gwen sólo se giró hacia ella con la misma actitud fría que solía demostrar con chicas superficiales.

—Dile que Duncan te robó el corpiño y tú fuiste a recuperarlo –respondió con monotonía. Dakota de inmediato sonrió y le dijo a su padre exactamente lo que Gwen inventó.

— ¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Besitos!

Y con ese saludo Dakota cortó la comunicación, tan –o más– radiante que antes, guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su diminuta falsa.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Gwenny! ¡Te debo la vida!

Gwen sólo se encogió de hombros y dio una palmada al aire para restar importancia al asunto.

Antes de que Gwen se girara para retocarse el labial oscuro, esperando a que la rubia se fuera, ésta se acercó de repente para tomarla por los hombros y darle un rápido beso en los labios a modo de agradecimiento.

— ¡Llámame cuando necesites que te devuelva el favor! –Y dicho eso, hizo el gesto universal de llamada con la mano.

_De pronto la vida ya no parecía tan mala._

Antes de irse se dio un rápido –y distraído– vistazo en el espejo para comprobar su radiante cabello. Salió tan rápido de ahí que Gwen no llegó a avisarle a Dakota que ahora ella tenía los labios azules.

Y todos sabían quién era la única persona que se pintaba los labios de azul.

* * *

**No tengo comentarios para eso. Iba a hacer algo más rosa con Linds en vez de Gwenny pero Lindsay me llegó a hartar en un momento (algo raro) y ta-dá! Apareció una pobre Gwenny owo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado un poco de Crack!Random :3**

**Besoss~! Y gracias por leer~!  
R&R!**


End file.
